Cherries
by Herleker
Summary: Matt's needs stiches, and Jeff wanders about, satisfying his hunger with some cherries, a worried Kane comes along, can Jeff make him happy? slash review and more chapters XP


Cafeteria, cafeteria, were is the fucking cafeteria? White walls turn into colored walls with scenery paintings on them. Stopping and asking a nurse where the cafeteria was I got pointed in the right direction and told to turn left at the front desk, then right at the end of that hallway. God I hate hospitals, the nurse eyed me weird as I walked away from her. Following the vague directions I found the cafeteria without much of a struggle. When I walked in I had to take a second to take in my surroundings. It looked like a high school cafeteria. It had several long bench like tables and a few round tables with plastic green seats. Oh well, this should be interesting. I got on the line for food, tapping my foot quickly, then the person in front of me turned and gave me a nasty look and I stopped, apologizing under my breathe and they turned around with a snobbish shake of their head. Bastard, I thought. Looking around there was mostly a mix of patients in white or blue, and doctors in the same colors. Taking another look I was glad that I didn't have to be here, all the times I've been in a hospital I just stayed in my room not really wanting to see anyone else that roamed the hospital halls. The line moved slowly up and I was wondering what I should get. When I leaned around the doctor in front of me to see what there was he gave me another nasty look, now I was getting pissed at him and just stared at him in a poker face. When he turned looking slightly offended I laughed silently, god what a dick, I'm glad he wasn't the one taking care of Matt. Poor Matt, got his head bashed open by Kane. I was hanging out backstage with some people just visiting and quietly sneaking into the crowd with a hat and sun glasses on to see my brother's match. I saw the impact, and went scurrying backstage while the paramedics got his unconscious body to an ambulance. I watched the ambulance leave and went to find my own car to go and make sure everything was okay. They said he woke up on the ride over and he was going to be fine he just had to get a couple of stitches. So in the meanwhile I thought about getting food since I barely ate anything all day, it was very upsetting this morning pulling on my WWE shirt thinking of how loose it had gotten over the past year. I frowned down at my stomach. When I finally looked up I realized the line had moved a great deal while I had been staring at myself. I took a giant step and surveyed the food that they had. They had a hot meal that seemed like it had been supplied by the uncontrollable bawl ward. Wincing at the sight and smell of it I moved my gaze along to see the rest of the food they had. They had some pudding, bagels, salads, sandwiches, and then the fruit caught my eye. There were apples, pears, oranges, then several containers of cherries and strawberries. My squealing with glee at the sight of the cherries made the doctor turn and glare at me once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" I said rubbing my face just to mock him.  
  
"Its freaks like you that ruin a perfectly good gene pool." he said, his voice snobbier then I had expected.  
  
"Well, I hope your not talking about the gene pool you came from, because it seems that it was contaminated by something a lot worse then the amazing freaks that are like me." I said smiling and not really caring what he did, I knew I could kick his ass in a heart beat. He looked about 5'10" and had gelled back blonde hair and a rat face. I saw him tighten his fists and my smile just got bigger, I really wouldn't like a fight right now but if he started it then..  
  
"You know, you got some nerve,"  
  
"Why yes, yes I do." I said cutting him off.  
  
"You're a disgrace to the human population, I hope you know that. You and all the other punk freak people out there. You look like a high school kid, immature and worthless,"  
  
"Well, I rather look like I'm in high school then look like I have stick shoved up my ass." I said, god this was fun.  
  
"What did you just say?" he said sounding appalled, I laughed out loud there.  
  
"Haha, you know what I said. Listen stop being a dick, and I'll stop fucking with you, alright?" I really just wanted to get some cherries and sit down and eat without being bothered by this prick here.  
  
"You stupid shit, don't try and act like you have the upper hand." he said sounding so serious I couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Now who's the immature one here?"  
  
"Why you little,"  
  
"Dr. Malfoy! Calm yourself!" said one of the lunch ladies.  
  
"Thank you," I said to her smiling as nice and respectful as I could.  
  
"I can't help if he's being a jerk off." Dr. Malfoy bitched to the lady.  
  
"Oh, he's the jerk off?" she said, he just scowled and paid for whatever he was getting and stormed away.  
  
"Thanks again, I really didn't want to start anything. I wouldn't want to have to pay for his plastic surgery or anything." I said picking up two containers of the cherries and pulling my wallet out of my back pocket to pay for it.  
  
"Oh, what makes you think you would be damaging him? He's gotten into fights before and won without being damaged at all. I swear, he act's like a freshman in high school." she said, not really trying to praise him, and she had the sound of curiosity in her voice when she asked about me beating him up.  
  
"Well, I'm a wrestler, I'm trained to fight." I said smiling. I had just started training again last week, I think it's about time I went back to wrestling.  
  
"Well that's great." she said taking the money I owed her and handing me back the change.  
  
"Do you have any bowls?" I said, not really wanting to reach into a container to fish out the cherries.  
  
"Why yes I do," she said reaching under the counter and pulling out a styrofoam bowl, it was pretty big and probably would hold all the cherries.  
  
"Well thank you again,"  
  
"Your very welcome," she said giving me a wink.  
  
Walking back out into the bustle of the cafeteria I had to find a place to sit. I didn't really want to be near any one, and I saw that one of the long benches near the far wall didn't have anyone sitting at it. I sat facing the wall. Pouring the cherries into the bowl I smiled to myself and hummed, not caring if I looked stupid to the passerby.  
  
Just when I was really starting to enjoy myself I heard a worried voice call my name.  
  
"Hm?" I said turning to look at the man that had called my name. Kane looked really worried as he sat down in front of me on the bench. His hair was a mess about him and he had that one blue contact in and some black paint still smeared around his eyes so it looked like eyeliner.  
  
"Um, nothing really I just wanted to find you, I couldn't find Matt so I guessed you'd be the next best thing." he said grabbing his hair and leaning his elbow onto the table. "Listen, I'm really sorry, I forgot myself for a moment and just sort of..." he said, eyebrows coming together, he looked so worried I probably could squeal how cute he was acting.  
  
"It's alright Kane. Matt just needs a few stitches and he'll be fine. Don't sweat it." I said plopping a cherry in my mouth and pulling the stem out of it with my teeth and spitting it into one of the containers.  
  
"Really?" He said, looking relieved. God he was so cute and nice, how he managed being so mean for T.V. was beyond me.  
  
"Yeah dude, relax. Have a cherry." I said gesturing towards the bowl as I took another one.  
  
"Cherries?" He said looking at me with a bit of a mocking smile on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, cherries. Something wrong with that?" I said mock defensively.  
  
"No, nothing." He said laughing lightly and taking a cherry.  
  
"Hey, look what I can do." I said, trying to work the cherry stem that was left over in my mouth into a knot. After a few seconds the mission was accomplished.  
  
"Nice trick," He said, half a smile coming across his face.  
  
"Yeah, sure comes in handy, being able to work my mouth like that." I said giving him a devious wink.  
  
"I'm sure the laddies love it," he started to get more comfortable in his spot and just sort of smiled happily, relaxed. It was nice  
  
"Laddies.." I said in a seductive drawl, sure, laddies, why not?  
  
"Your so odd."  
  
"Hey! I don't pick on you for your imperfections!" I said pointing a finger at him and taking another cherry.  
  
"I wasn't picking on you, I was just stating the obvious. There's a difference." he raised his eyebrows motherishly and knowingly at me.  
  
"Eh, whatever."  
  
"Yeah.." he said filling a small awkward void. After a while I cleared my throat and looked at him.  
  
"You where really worried weren't you?" I said, getting serious, he was so fucking cute. I wish someone would worry about me like that when I got hurt.  
  
"Well, yeah. Sometimes, I forget my strength, and I'm just scared what the damage might be if when that happens." he picked at his finger nails uncomfortably, like revealing that information was hard for him.  
  
"Don't worry so much, your not superman, not like your going to kill someone with one blow or anything." when I said that his eyes darkened, like they were fighting off something inside his head, then they softened again and he sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." he looked around nervously for a moment. "Maybe I should get going," he said, seeming like he really didn't want to leave, personally I didn't want him to go either.  
  
"You can hang out with me and Matt when he's done with getting stitches, I was thinking about taking him to get ice cream or something, play mini golf or something."  
  
"Mini golf?" he said, that mocking smile again.  
  
"Hey, don't mock my hobbies man."  
  
"Alright, alright." he smiled, this time like he wanted to burst with joy but contained it.  
  
"So do you want to tag along or are you going to make me deal with an injured Matt alone?" I said , biting my lip and narrowing my eyes. He chuckled, and I could have died but I kept it inside as to not scare him.  
  
"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." he said, shifting his eyes back and forth.  
  
"What did I say about making fun of my hobbies!?!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I'm not used to people being so nice to me, and I'm not used to playing mini golf with high flyers, heck I'm not used to playing mini golf at all." he was blushing slightly, probably from talking about mini golf, or the fact that not many people are nice to him, it was sort of hard to tell.  
  
"Eh, if you hang around me to long you'll get used to kindness and mini golf, and sugar highs." I said laughing at my own dorkyness.  
  
"Well, then I wouldn't mind hanging around you. But I might have to pass on the sugar highs, I don't do well with artificial sugars, only sugars from fruits and stuff." he said grabbing another cherry and putting it between his teeth so he could rip the stem off.  
  
"That sucks. Well, it might not, I just love sugar a lot."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"What do you mean?" I said, and he fidgeted a little bit.  
  
"Um...well, you know...some guys used to make fun off your sugar intake and call you names and stuff." He said looking back up at me, wearing a look that was like an apology.  
  
"Really?" I said, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, I always thought they called me skittles because of my hair." I said, trying to sound off hand about it. Just then Kane looked over towards the doorway and his mouth dropped a little. I turned to see what he was looking at. It was Matt, he had on blood soaked ring attire and had gauzes rapped around his head. I was stuck between laughing and going to see if he was alright.  
  
"Well, this should make for an interesting game of mini golf." Kane said, I turned and look at him and we both were trying to hold in our laughter. His eyes wrinkled at the sides a little and his mouth was pulled tight. Even in this ridiculous shape his face was still beautiful.  
  
"Yep, sure should be." 


End file.
